This Feeling
by urstory
Summary: Finnick POV. Finnick struggles with being Annie's mentor in the 70th Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS FEELING**

**Summary: Finnick's POV-Finnick struggles being Annie's mentor for the 70th Hunger Games. This fix will explore how their relationship develops during Annie's preparations for the Games. Don't own anything, obviously! Reviews make me love you even more than I already do! :)**

Annie Cresta. I perked up a bit when her name was read at the reaping. It was familiar to me. I had known her for several years. She was the girl from the fish market. Everyone in District 4 probably knew her by that title as she literally was the only girl selling in the fish market-her parents not having any sons.

She somehow always managed to out-sell the boys and people couldn't help but wonder how, considering that she was such a quiet, shy girl. Personally, I never thought it took a genius to figure it out. With that long, wavy, deep brown hair, her light tan, those shocking green eyes, and that perfect petite figure, it was amazing that the guys at the market were able to stop staring long enough to make even one sale-not that she'd ever noticed this.

I watched as the 17 year old slowly, but steadily made her way to the stage, her face betraying no emotion. At first I had started buying her family's fish because I wanted to be supportive of the only girl struggling to make ends meet for her family in a distinctly man's market. That may have been why I came the first few times, but I continued to come back because she intrigued me.

She may not be talkative or outgoing, but there was such a pure warmth about her. When she spoke, it was soft. And she had a habit of tucking her hair behind her ears before she said something. She was also probably the only girl I had ever met not to throw herself at me, or even flirt for that matter! It was probably this quality that made it so easy for us to strike up a sort of business friendship. Needless to say I became a regular customer a couple of years ago. It was during this time that I started taking note of how all the boys looked at her, though I never saw any of them actually pluck up enough courage to talk to her.

Now, as she stood on the stage, head held high, I studied her intently. Her outer beauty was obvious, but there was much more going on underneath. Despite her gentleness, I could tell she was strong, and even knew how to be tough when the occasion called for it. Perhaps if we played all the cards right. . .

As District 4's escort, Trixie, motioned for the tributes to shake hands, I glanced for the first time at the male tribute, Jake. He was well-built and pretty good looking 18 year old with a glint in his eyes that clearly said that if he would have volunteered if his name hadn't been called. I shake my head slightly trying no to judge him. If he survives these Games that glint will be long gone.

As the tributes are ushered towards the justice building, I slip off towards the train with Mags, and taking one last glance over my shoulder I can make out the boys from the fish market gathering at the entrance of the building for last glimpse of the girl from the fish market.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE! WHAT DO YOU THINK? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own anything! Reviews are loved! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

As the train pulled out of District 4 I felt the familiar knot start to form in my stomach-another visit to the Capitol. This would be my fifth trip back for the Hunger Games-the fifth year of most likely watching two more kids get brutally murdered, and the fourth year of being sold to President Snow's highest bidders. Maybe it was better not to win the Games, I thought once again as I entered the dining car.

Jake was the only one at the table and I assumed Trixie was off fetching Annie. As I took my seat across from him, Jake fixed me with a critical stare. I cooly made eye contact and raised a single eyebrow in amusement. He smirked.

"If I had been in your Games I could've beaten you," he said unexpectedly.

"If you had been in my Games you would have been a scrawny 13 year old," I shot back. "Arrogance will get you killed." I added after a short pause. I was the mentor here after all, so no matter how much I disliked him I should probably throw in a little advice and do the job properly.

"Only if you can't follow through," he retorted.

I shook my head in disbelief. He may not be willing to learn now, but he would learn soon enough in the arena. Why he clearly felt the need to challenge me, I honestly have no idea. _I _had already been through that hell and back, and now I was going through a new hell. Most likely it had something to do with the fact that I was only a year older than him. He was clearly very competitive.

Thankfully I was saved from giving a response by the arrival of the three ladies of our party. Trixie was babbling on a mile a minute about her agonizing decision of whether or not to dye her hair light blue or light green, Mags was nodding along, but clearly not listening, and Annie wasn't even trying to stay engaged in the horrible story, but was clearly somewhere else in her mind.

I instinctively began to study her more closely as she took the seat to the right of Jake. Her eyes weren't vacant; she was clearly very aware of her surroundings. She seemed to be assessing her situation-analyzing something. Her brow creased and she bit down lightly on her bottom lip as she continued to think.

"You think you can handle this, Cresta?" Jake asked in what was clearly supposed to be an intimidating and domineering manner. "You ready for this?"

Her brow smoothed out and she pressed her full lips neatly together, giving him an idle glance.

"Born ready," came the quiet, clear response. I nearly choked on the drink I was sipping and was pleased to see that she had unsettled Jake slightly as well. I felt her eyes snap to my face at my reaction and quickly tried to regain my composure. Her eyes were a mixture of amusement and hesitation. As I stared into those green eyes I wondered if she was uncomfortable being with me in this setting; if she wondered if our acquaintance would be forgotten on my end; if I was a different person where the Capitol was concerned-she, of course, had heard the rumors and gossip of my Capitol affairs, everyone in Panam knew.

I felt my lips begin to curve up into a smile and she gave me a questioning look.

"So," I said, trying to ease the slight awkwardness that had settled over the room and assure her that nothing was different. "You get to see all your admirers today, or was there only time for half of them?"

Her nose scrunched up slightly and she gave me a small smile. I had seen that look a few times in the last couple of years. It was always the one she used when trying to understand what exactly I'm talking about. She never asked outright, but it was always clear that she was waiting for further information. My grin spread into a full smile. I wasn't giving her any more than that. Finally, she gave in and spoke.

"What the heck are you talking about, Finnick?" she asked, giving a slight shake of the head, her long brown locks swaying gently against her cheeks. She rarely actually said my name, and my heart seemed to skip a bit when she did. I had heard a lot of women say my name over the years. They loved to say it-over and over again-until they wore it out. They said it with lust and desire, and with what I can only assume was supposed to be seducing tones. But in Annie's sweet voice it sounded so innocent.

"Oh, you know," I said, waving my hand in her direction they way I did when I was teasing her every now and then in the market. I was shocked and admittedly quite impressed when the first time I tried this a couple of years ago she didn't even blush, much less giggle ridiculously like all the other girls.

Now was no exception. She simply rolled her eyes and gave another slight shake of her head before turning back to her dinner, and not for the first time was I struck by how sincerely unaware she was of her beauty.

'Well," Mags started all businesslike, interrupting my train of thought. "Let's get down to it. In a few minutes we will watch the recap of the reapings and begin working strategies from there. We will arrive in the Capitol tomorrow afternoon. The day after that is the opening ceremonies."

We watched the reapings in relative silence before Jake and Annie headed back to their compartments for the night. I followed Mags to her compartment and plopped down on the bed.

"What do you think, Mags?"

She smiled me and handed me a couple of sugar cubes before popping one into her mouth.

"I think we have a chance this year."

"We're a Career district. We have a chance every year," I point out. "What do you think of Annie?"

"Oh! So that's who you want to talk about," Mags said slyly, grinning at me. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just trying to be a good mentor," I said, holding up my hands.

"Hmmm," Mags hummed disbelievingly. "She's a pretty little thing."

I felt Mags shoot me a furtive glance. I knew she was waiting for me to respond, more specifically to admit that I thought she was pretty. I just shook my head giving no response.

"How long have you known her?" Mags pushed.

"A couple of years," I shrugged and popped my last surfer cube in my mouth.

"And you never noticed how pretty she was?"

I sighed.

"I'm not blind, Mags," I said, shooting her a fake, exaggerated smile, which she countered with a genuine one. "Can we get back on topic here?"

"Sure, sure," Mags allowed herself one last annoying smile before becoming serious. "Annie's an interesting one. I'm going to need to observe her more."

I nodded. I had been observing Annie for years and yet she still managed to surprise and confuse me, so I guess I couldn't expect Mags to get a reading in less than a day.

"Jake, on the other hand," Mags was saying. . .

". . .is a jackass," I finished.

Mags raised her eyebrows at me. "Is. . .confident."

"Mags," I said standing up and heading towards the door. "_I'm _confident. _He's _arrogant."

"We'll continue this tomorrow," was Mags' response, which means that she knew I was at least somewhat right.

I wandered through the train compartments. It was past midnight, but I didn't feel like sleeping. I should probably get my rest while I could. It was not like I would get any in the Capitol-for multiple reasons. I was approaching the sitting compartment as I shook my head, trying not to dwell on what was waiting for me. I slid the door open quietly, but stopped short when I realized the room wasn't empty.

Directly in front of me, sitting on the couch with her back towards me was Annie. She appeared to be in a grey pair of sweatpants and a dark green fitted pajama tank. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun with fly-aways falling down the back of her neck and around her face. As I approached her carefully from behind I noticed she was clutching a mug of tea and seemed to be simply staring off into space.

I placed my hands on the back of the couch next to each of her shoulders and leaned down so that my mouth was right next to her left ear.

"What are you thinking?" I whispered. A small smile graced her lips and she remained staring straight ahead.

"Hello, Finnick." In the time it took me to round the couch and sit down next to her I had a million other questions I wanted answered. She hadn't given any sort of indication that my sudden appearance startled her. How could be have possibly heard me come in?

I took my seat on the opposite end of the couch and stared at her expectantly. After a bit she turned her head to look at me.

"What was your first impression of me?" she asked suddenly.

I was momentarily stunned.

"Well. . .," I cleared my throat. Honestly, it was her eyes. They really were a shockingly bright green. But I didn't want to tell her that, and besides I had a feeling she was looking for something deeper.

"Quiet," I started. "Shy, sweet, innocent, kind." I was rewarded with small smile, but something was still clouding her eyes as she glanced off into space to the left of me. I took a deep breath.

"But that's only one facet of you."

Her eyes snapped back to my face and she raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"You are also strong, tough, smart, observant, a hard worker. It just takes time for people to see those things." Again, I was granted small smile.

"I know how to survive, Finnick," she stated quietly. And that's when I realized where she was taking this: the Games. She had already begun strategizing. What was she thinking? Was she going to win by simply surviving? It had been done before, but not much and certainly not by anyone from a Career district. Was she even considering joining the Career pack? That somehow didn't suit her, and it would definitely mean killing.

"So," I began. "No killing?" Her response was immediate.

"No _hunting_. I'm not really an aggressive person. If attacked, however, I _will _fight, and I _will _win." The conviction in her eyes and the matter-of-fact way in which she said it made me instinctively sit up straighter. Some form of surprise must have shown on my face because she let a soft laugh escape her lips and shook her head slightly.

"I'm not weak, Finnick," she whispered. With that, she took the last sip of her tea and stood up. "It's late. We should get some sleep."

As I followed her down the hall I couldn't help but mull over this new information she had given me. Annie Cresta was definitely a many layered, complex girl, and I was completely fascinated by her. I was so lost in my thoughts that when she stopped in front of her door I nearly ran into her. She put her hand on the knob and turned to look up at me, holding my gaze steadily for a long pause before I broke the silence.

"Goodnight," I whispered before turning immediately down the hall towards my own room. Yep, I definitely wasn't going to be getting any sleep tonight.

**END OF CHAPTER 2! THOUGHTS?**


	3. Chapter 3

**SO, I SHOULD BE STUDYING FOR FINALS, BUT I CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT THIS STORY! SO HERE IN ANOTHER UPDATE IN LESS THAN 24 HOURS!**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ AND REVIEWED THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS! HOPE YOU ENJOY AND REVIEW CHAPTER 3! (DON'T OWN ANYTHING-DUH!) :D**

**CHAPTER 3:**

Earlier last night I thought that I wasn't going to get any sleep because I was worrying over everything that I would have to do, much less witness, once we arrived in the Capitol today. As it turns out, I didn't get much sleep last night because I was too busy obsessing over Annie. How is it that you can see someone practically every day for years and still find so much mystery in them?

Now, the sun is up again and we are only a few hours from the Capitol. I pulled on a new pair of pants and a green t-shirt before heading to the dining car. Only Jake and Annie were already seated at the table with food. Jake was seated with his back to me and was in the middle of some long-winded story that somehow managed to combine his weaponry skills with his ladies skills.

Annie was sitting across from him and widened her eyes slightly at me when she noticed me at the door. A look that clearly said "Help me!" I smirked.

". . .and she, of course, couldn't get enough. So, I told her her, you know, that swords and spears were nothing. Real skill. . ."

". . .doesn't need to be talked up so much," I cut in, grasping his shoulder briefly as I headed around the table to take the seat on Annie's right.

Jake shot me a glare and I smirked again.

"Oh, you think you're so clever, Odair!" he snapped though clenched teeth, and I actually laughed out loud. That was the best he could come up with? Really?

I shrugged.

"Clever enough to still be alive, right Mags?" I said, glancing at my old mentor as she entered the room and took the seat next to Jake.

"Oh, I thought it was _my_ cleverness that got you out of the arena! But I guess you had a little something to do with it as well," she teased me good-naturedly. "Annie, dear, how are you this morning?"

"Fine, thank you, Mags," Annie responded politely.

"Well, that's much better than can be said for most tributes. When we get to the Capitol you and I are going to have a bit of girl time. I'll teach you how to work those showers."

"Great."

And there was that look again-the scrunched nose and the small smile-she was confused.

"Trust me," I said, leaning slightly towards her. "You'll need help figuring those things out."

"And then Finnick can get started on some training with Jake," Mags added, giving me a pointed look.

"Looking forward to it!" I countered, giving her a wide, sarcastic smile. Her eyes sparkled with laughter, while Jake stabbed at his food forcefully with his fork.

Mags sat on the coach and I in a comfortable squishy chair watching our tributes stand at the train window as we pulled into the Capitol. Annie was leaning casually against the window frame, her left hand absentmindedly twirling and un-twirling a strand of her hair repeatedly. Though I couldn't see much of her face from my position, I could tell she was wearing her analytical look again. My eyes wandered back to that twirling strand of hair and slowly moved over the rest of her dark mane. It looked so soft and my fingers itched to run through it.

Jake was looking annoyed with his arms crossed over his chest, but even he couldn't keep the curiosity out of his eyes.

I glanced over at Mags and found her watching me with a slight smirk on her face. I raised my eyebrows at her, but she just shook her head.

"Here we are! Here we are!" came Trixie's piercing voice as she entered the compartment in a flurry. "Let's get a move on people!"

She grabbed Jake by the arm, who gave her a disgruntled look, and Annie by the wrist of the hand that was in her hair, who looked startled, and dragged them to the door before pushing them out. Mags followed and I tried to bring up the rear, but Trixie was determined to leave no man behind. In an instant her hand was lingering on my back much longer than necessary as she attempted to usher me from the train.

"Ok, thanks, Trixie. I got this," I said graciously, shooting her a seductive grin and a wink.

"Of course, Finnick!" she simpered before hurrying to the front of our group to lead the way while I tried to suppress the urge to roll my eyes.

The crowd on the platform was massive-the screaming could burst your eardrums and the lights could blind you. As I pushed my way through the throngs of people, hands came out from nowhere attaching themselves to my clothing and I'm sure I heard several rips. Which body parts belonged to which people only became clear once again when I had successfully squeezed into the waiting car that was to take us to the Training Center.

Across from me was Jake, and to the left of him was Mags, followed by Annie. I was squished between the door and Trixie, who had her hand placed conspicuously on my knee much to my annoyance. I gritted my teeth. These were the kind of things I had to put up with in the Capitol, and I knew it could be-and usually was-much worse. I only hoped Annie wouldn't notice, but I was sure her eyes had flickered down to the offending hand, and who was I kidding anyway? Annie noticed everything.

We reached the training Center, piled into the elevator and I jabbed the number 4. When the doors opened again Mags immediately took charge. Taking Annie's hand she led her towards her room and shooed me and Jake in the opposite direction. As I headed towards the living room, I glanced back at Annie, and my stomach erupted into a strange fluttering sensation when I caught her turning to look at me as well.

I stood in the center of the living room having pushed the couch and chairs to the sides staring at Jake.

"Well," I said throwing out my arms. "Show me what you got."

"Fight you?" Jake replied roughly. He was still standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. He huffed and looked off to the side. I tried to control my irritation, but it was about time that someone put this kid in his place.

"Yeah," I challenged him. "Take your best shot." He smirked and moved slowly to the center of the room, paused, then swiftly took his first swing.

But he wasn't quick enough. I easily blocked his punch as he tried to make his second move. Pretty soon we were on the ground in an all out battle. He was certainly skilled, just as he ought to be-being a Career and all. But it soon became clear to me that he fought with too much emotion and no rationality. I could easily win this thing by simply using his own aggression against him. And that's just what I did after a short scuffle.

"Damn it!" Jake yelled from underneath me as I pinned him, and I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing.

"You'll lose every time unless you give equal weight of importance to the defensive moves," came a quiet amused voice from above us.

My head shot up and I was greeted by the sight of the Annie leaning casually against the door frame, arms and legs crossed, watching us.

I was up in an instant, followed quickly by Jake.

"Yeah, Cresta?" He snapped angrily at her, looking her up and down contemptuously. "And what would _you _know about fighting?" he scoffed.

Annie gave a small one-shouldered shrug, making eye contact with him.

"Nothing, apparently," she said simply.

He glared at her before marching out the door, purposefully shoving her with his shoulder as he passed. My hands balled into fists, but Annie betrayed no emotion, keeping her eyes trained on him as he passed before turning to look at me, reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear.

"Mags says we're having a dinner meeting now," she informed me before pushing herself off the doorframe and turning towards the dining room. She was barefoot and wearing a simple navy blue, v-neck, short-sleeved dress that fell to her knees, swishing back and forth as she walked. Her hair tumbled down her back loosely.

We walked in warm silence and I wondered once again what it would be like to run my hands through her long hair, or to place my hands on either side of her tiny waist. As we reached the door I stepped forward and held it open for her before heading to the table everyone was seated at and pulling the chair to Jake's right out for to take a seat.

"Thanks," she whispered so softly I almost didn't catch it as I hurried around the table to take the empty seat across from her and to the left of Mags. The Avox bringing in our food also received a polite 'thank you' from Annie much to Trixie's, who was seated at the head of the table, disapproval.

"Annie! Do not _speak_ to them!" she hissed as her food was placed in front of her. "They're traitors! The lowest of the low. There's a reason they're tongues were cut out," she finished, shaking her head in exasperation.

The look of horror in Annie's eyes was apparent, but she had the good sense not make a response, though I did catch her give the Avox an apologetic smile as she left.

"Well," Mags began, clearing her throat and trying to eliminate the growing tension in the room. "tomorrow is the Opening Ceremony, so you will be meeting your stylists bright and early. Be nice to them. Don't complain. They know what they're doing."

"Most of the time," I coughed, and received a smack across the back of my head from Mags.

"The District 4 stylists know what they're doing," she amended, smiling reassuringly at Jake and Annie. "Now, as soon as you finish your dinner it will be off to bed for the both of you." instructed Mags in a motherly manner. "That includes you," she added after a pause, nudging me with her elbow.

"Aw, Mags! But I've been so good today!" I protested jokingly. She shook her head, smiling at me, but I could see the sadness in her eyes. She knew President Snow would have me engaged tonight.

Later, when everyone had dispersed, I quietly moved through the Training Center and entered into the night.

**END OF CHAPTER 3! **

**GOOD? BAD? OK? LET ME KNOW! LOVE YOU ALL! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**EVERYONE NEEDS A STUDY BREAK EVERY NOW AND THEN? SO, THIS IS WHAT I DID DURING MINE! HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 4:**

It was around noon the next day when I was finally able to return to the Training Center. I passed each room as quickly as possible-first Trixie's, then Mags', Annie's, and Jake's before finally reaching the sanctuary of my room. As I closed the door as softly I could I could still hear the mindless chatter of the prep teams as they went about their work.

I jumped into the shower, letting the hot stream of water pour over me. I stood motionless for several moments trying wipe last night's memories from my mind and giving an involuntary shudder and could feel the mixture of anger and despair rising in me. I quickly grabbed a washcloth and began scrubbing vigorously.

A couple of hours later I was dressed in a sleek pair of black pants and a white button down shirt with the first few buttons casually undone, completed with a black suit jacket. I headed down the hall towards the living room where Mags was already seated on the coach waiting for the stylists to finish up with Jake and Annie.

"Mags, you look lovely tonight," I greeted her, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, dear," Mags smiled, patting the spot next to her on the couch. I sat down, looking at her expectantly.

"I like Annie," she stated simply. I smiled, my mood instantly rising. "She's interesting," Mags continued. "Very bright, knows how to survive, and I _think_ a decent fighter-if my instincts are correct. It seems that she is someone that would be easy to underestimate. If that is true, it could work greatly to our advantage."

"So, you're willing to give her a go?" I clarified. Mags smiled, patting my leg in a motherly fashion.

"I actually haven't been this excited about a tribute since you," she whispered conspiratorially.

The conversation ended not a moment too soon as Jake and his stylist, Gemma, entered the room.

"Finnick!" Gemma exclaimed, walking brusquely over and giving me lingering hug. "It's so good to see you! You have a pair of gorgeous tributes this year! It was such fun designing these costumes!"

I glanced at Jake and wondered briefly just how much skill it took to come up with his costume. All he was wearing was a piece of shimmering green cloth wrapped around his waist like a tunic. He was holding a trident-clearly he was supposed to be a merman.

"And you did a wonderful job," I said charmingly and Gemma blushed. Jake just scowled at me.

"Not going to get sponsors with a look like that," I commented idly and smirked when his scowl deepened.

"And here's the other half of our duo!" chirped Gemma excitedly, and my head snapped to the door.

Her stylist, Leon, entered first, smiling.

"Finnick," he greeted me. "Good to see you."

"Likewise," I responded, eyes trying to see around him.

"Well, let's have a look then," came Mags' voice from behind me. Leon grinned and fully entered the room followed by Annie.

My heart skipped a beat and I suddenly became very aware of how hot it was in that room. Annie was dressed in a tight, curve-fitting, floor length skirt made of the same shimmering green material as Jake's. On top were two purple shells covering each of her breasts, held up seemingly by a single tie around her back. Her dark hair fell in big wavy curls.

She shifted uncomfortably and wrapped her arms around her bare stomach, trying to cover as much skin as possible, her eyes darting about the room determinedly not making eye contact with anyone, and a self-conscious blush was creeping up her cheeks.

I exhaled slowly and silently. She was obviously extremely uncomfortable being practically naked and I tried to show some respect and not stare openly. But when I glanced around the room I focused on Jake who was once again scanning Annie up and down, but this time his look was not filled with anger or contempt, and I didn't like it. My hands form fists again and I had bite back a growl. He had no right to look at her that way and I didn't even want to think what all the other guys would be thinking when they saw her tonight. I knew only too well how corrupt and immoral the Capitol was.

The conversation must have continued during my inner rant because everyone was starting to move towards the elevators. As Jake passed Annie he purposely bumped into her, allowing himself to run his fingers briefly over her exposed lower back. Annie visibly tensed and her eyes widened as her head snapped up to look at me and I could only hope that the fact that I was considering breaking each of his fingers one by one wasn't too obvious as I glared after him before softening my gaze and turning to Annie.

Her brow was furrowed and her beautiful green eyes were filled with something akin to shame.

"I feel so exposed, Finnick." A hint of disgust tainted her calm, quiet voice. For the first time in my life I felt truly helpless. There was absolutely nothing I could do to fix this for her and it angered me not only for Annie, but for myself as well. I didn't want any other guy to see her like this. I determined to do the only thing I could do to make her more comfortable, even it was only temporary. Slipping off my jacket, I placed it gently around her shoulders, covering her exposed skin, and trying desperately not to dwell on the fact that this was the first time I had actually touched her.

She pulled the jacket around her body tighter and gave me a thankful smile as we joined the group at the elevator.

I stayed close to her until we got to the arena for the Opening Ceremony. Turning to face her, I placed my hands on shoulders.

"Just smile, wave, and ignore all the stupid comments and things," I instructed, trying to keep a neutral expression and a businesslike tone. She nodded and her eyes sparked with determination. It was time to perform and she would do it because it was necessary. And when it came down to it, Annie was good at doing what was necessary. She allowed me to slide my jacket from her shoulders and help her into the carriage before leaving her in Leon's care as Mags and I headed out to the seating area.

I followed Mags to the front row and took a seat to the right of a pretty girl just a year younger than myself. Her dark brown hair stopped just before her shoulders and although I couldn't see them with her turned away from me I knew her eyes were dark brown as well. I leaned towards her.

"Get a good stylist this year, Johanna?" I asked. She jumped, spinning around in her seat, and giving me a good solid punch in the arm, which I have to admit did hurt a little bit.

"Finnick. . .Mags," she added before turning back to me and rolling her eyes. "Got the same idiot that dressed me for my Games. Why? You get anyone good?"

"Depends on who you ask," I responded cryptically as the crowd hushed and the lights dimmed.

The carriages began to emerge. First came District 1. . .then 2. . .3. . .and then I saw Annie, and the crowd went wild. I gripped the sides of my seat and tried to ignore the catcalls I could make out from the male portion of the audience and focus solely on Annie. She played her part well just as I knew she would. Her full lips were spread into a warm smile as she waved to the crowd looking completely at ease. From beside me Johanna let out a low whistle.

"Wow. If that Annie of your's wins this thing, she's headed from the same fate as you," commented Johanna. I suddenly felt nauseous.

"_Don't_ say that," I hissed at her and her eyebrows shot up.

"Just pointing out the obvious," she retorted. "So you may as well start figuring out how to deal with it now." I could sense her watching me.

"One thing at a time, Johanna," I finally answered. "I'll deal with that if and when the time comes."

Johanna may have been blunt, but I know that she is a good friend and person-one of the very few people I can actually trust. Her words have a big impact on me though, and I zone out for the rest of the ceremony as I continue to consider them.

Afterwards, when I arrive backstage, I spot Annie next to their carriage talking with Leon, who looks very pleased with tonight's reception. Once again her arms are wrapped around her midsection. As I come up behind her I slip my jacket off and wrap it around her shoulders once more and give them a slight squeeze.

"Good job," I whisper in her ear, and she grins before moving to hug Mags who is also grinning.

"Well, well, let's all get into some comfy clothes to watch these reruns," Mags said, looking affectionately at both tributes and ushering them towards the door.

It was around eleven later that night when Mags and I finally finished meeting with Gemma and Leon about possible interview costumes. Jake and Annie had been sent to bed after the recap of the Opening Ceremony and now I finally headed down the hall to get a rare night of sleep for myself, but as I passed Annie's room I noticed that her door hadn't shut properly and I couldn't help but approach. Cracking the door open slightly wider I peered into the room.

The only light in the room came from the city's lights outside the window, but I could still make out Annie standing in front of a full length mirror. She was dressed in a pair of long black leggings and a slightly over-sized grey sweatshirt that fell loosely off her right shoulder. Her hair had been brushed over her left shoulder and she was running her fingers lightly over her exposed skin, examining the back of her right shoulder thoughtfully.

I slipped into the room, shutting the door softly behind me.

"Annie?" I whispered coming up behind her. She didn't respond, but let out a soft sigh and dropped her hands to side, lowering her gaze to the floor. I gently placed my hands on her shoulders, my skin tingling with the contact. Warmth seemed seemed to spread from my fingers and palms through my arms and disperse through my body. I watched her in the mirror and after a few moments her gazed fluttered upward and she met my eyes in the mirror. She raised her hands placing them over mine on her shoulders and I felt my stomach flip over. I turned my hands over, grasping hers and wrapped our arms around her body, pulling her back into me. It felt good and right having her body pressed against mine and holding her in my arms made all my worries from tonight wash away for a time and I felt like I could protect her from all of this.

Her green eyes shone in the dim light as her gaze held mine and I could tell she had something on her mind. Slowly I guided us over to the window seat. She sat with her back against the wall and her arms wrapped around legs that pulled up to her chest. I settled in across from her watching her as she looked out the window, slowly tucking her hair behind each ear.

"I used to have scars here," she whispered, her fingers once again finding her bare shoulder. "And all down my back as well. But after my prep team finished, they were all gone."

I sat up a little straighter, studying her face carefully. There was only one I knew of to get scars like that all down your back.

"When did this happen?" I whispered, forcing myself to stay calm for her.

"Last year."

"Where was I?" I asked, starting to get irritated with myself. I had seen her practically every day. How could I have missed the fact that she had been whipped? Why hadn't I heard about this? I knew everything that happened in District 4-it was one of the very few perks that came with being me.

"You were here," she said simply turning to look at me. "For the Games."

And I added this to my list of reasons to hate the Capitol. I didn't have to ask who had done this. I knew that it was Gatson, our Head Peacekeeper. He always had a particular fondness for whippings, but what on earth would Annie have done to get one? Steal something? She certainly wouldn't have been the first-when people are starving, these things happen. But when I proposed this to her she just shook her head and let out what might have been a short, soft laugh.

"Much less than that," she responded before taking a deep breath and locking her eyes on mine. "I told him no."

"Well, Gatson's always been a control freak," I said distastefully. "I bet he's not used to hearing that."

"No, he's not used to it," Annie agreed, turning back to the window and running her hand through her hair. "Especially where women are concerned."

I swallowed hard.

"Didi he. . .?" I started, but she was already shaking her head.

"No, no. I don't know why he didn't, but I'm very thankful for it. I was out late at night-that's why he was able to corner me. When he couldn't get what he wanted, he got angry with me and I got a whipping instead. My parents are the only ones who know about all this."

I moved closer to her, taking her hands in mine, and she turned to look at me again. Her eyes had become apologetic.

"I'm so sorry I unloaded all of this on you," she whispered earnestly. "I don't even know why I'm thinking about this-I was just so amazed that all those scars were gone. . ."

She shook her head as though trying to clear it and letting out a short, purposeful sigh. She moved to stand up and I followed, still clutching her hands in mine.

"I have more important things to think about anyway," she told me confidently. "Starting with sleep!"

I reached my hand up and ran it slowly through her long, thick hair. It was just as soft and wonderful as I had imagined.

"Yes. Sleep would be good," I murmured. My eyes flickered for a moment to her lips, but I forced myself to move away from her and towards the door.

"Goodnight, Annie."

"Goodnight, Finnick," she whispered as I carefully shut the door behind me, and I could hear the underlying confusion in her voice.

**END OF CHAPTER 4!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY ALL! SORRY FOR THE WAIT! HERE'S A NEW YEAR'S GIFT—HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**CHAPTER 5:**

"I should have been there! I should have protected her!" I had been pacing Mags' bedroom for the past hour-ever since I left Annie-and I was seething.

"It could have been much worse, Finnick. I know it's upsetting, but you need to stop dwelling on this," recited Mags for what seemed like the thousandth time that hour. I ran my fingers through my hair distractedly, finally taking a seat next to Mags on the edge of her bed.

"You told me you've known her for a few years," stated Mags suddenly. "So, how long have you been in love with her?" I sighed exasperatedly and shook my head.

"I don't know, Mags. It's not like there was some big revealing moment. It just happened." I laid back on the bed feeling all the more frustrated.

"And have you told her?" Mags prodded.

"Don't be ridiculous, Mags!" I scoffed. "She doesn't feel the same way and it wouldn't matter if she did anyway. You know I can't be in a relationship because of certain. . .obligations I have here. Besides, she is the purest person I know. She deserves someone better-someone not as tainted and ruined as I am!"

I let out a deep sigh as I finished, feeling thoroughly depressed. Mags turned to look down at me.

"For someone as smart as you, you certainly have your share of oblivious moments," she commented. "And to think that it is where a girl is concerned too!"

"What do you mean?" I asked dully.

"Finnick Odair!" Mags exclaimed, standing up and whacking me on the leg. "Let's get this straight right now! First of all, that girl is clearly in love with you, so that is a non-issue. Second of all, are you seriously telling me that you would push away the woman you love because of the Capitol? I'm not saying that there shouldn't be some discretion here, but if you are going to let Snow dictate even this aspect of your life, then you have truly given in to him. And finally, Annie deserves a man who loves her more than anything in this world and will treat her right. You are a good man, Finnick. Your Capitol activities do not mitigate your love for her."

"I know, Mags," I sighed, sitting up. "I just want to protect her and there are so many things that I don't have any sort of control over. . ."

"I know," said Mags, patting my leg. "But one day. . ."

Yes, one day it would be different-it would be better. We were already seeing to that, slowly, but surely.

The next morning I strode into the living room with purpose. The first order of business was to get Annie and Jake off to the first training session. Then there was Snow's list of appointments for me to attend to, but I pushed that out of mind-one thing at a time, I chided myself. As I approached the couch I found it already occupied with the very girl who had been haunting my every thought. Annie was dressed in the same black leggings as last night and a fitted crimson t-shirt. Her body was laid out across the length of the couch on her side. Her bottom leg stretched straight out while her top leg laid casually bent over it. Her head rested on one arm with the other arm draped across her waist. Her hair spread out behind her and her eyes were closed. I moved around the front of the couch, sitting on the edge and taking her in. Every curve of her body was evident and I couldn't help but notice how perfect she seemed to be.

Without thinking I reached out and lightly pressed my hand to the small of her back. I felt her body tense as she sucked in a quick breath and began to pull away, not wanting to take advantage. But her hand quickly covered mine, pressing it firmly back into place on her back. And as she slowly let out her breath, gently biting her lower lip, I felt her body relax again.

"A massage would be nice, thank you," she joked sleepily, her eyes still shut. I tapped her back with my fingers a few times, watching her face.

"I thought you were set on getting sleep last night," I commented.

"Couldn't turn my mind off."

I know the feeling, but I assume her mind was on the Games. . .as mine probably should be.

"You up for training today?" I asked, clasping my hands in front of me.

"Of course," she smiled, flipping over on her back to get a better look at me. "Any advice?"

"Be good, but not too good. You don't want to draw attention to yourself," I said, looking her squarely in the eyes. "Try to learn something new too."

She nodded, clearly mulling over these instructions in her head.

"Get to know the other Careers-I want your thoughts on them when you get back," I continued. "We need to start thinking about whether you're going this alone or allying."

It was late afternoon when I hurried back to the Training Center, trying to stay focused on seeing Annie again, instead the sins I had just committed on the President's orders. I arranged my face into an aura of calmness and suppressed the uncomfortable shivers that ran down my spine-I felt so dirty. Telling myself that at least I was getting some Intel out of all this that could one day be a ticket to freedom, I stepped out of the elevator, intending to visit Annie's room to see how training went. I didn't get far though, when I heard voices coming from the opposite end of the hall in the living room. I turned and started towards the noise.

". . .no right!" Annie was saying in a fierce voice I had never heard her use before, though I still had to marvel at the fact that she could communicate so much firmness and emotion without actually raising her voice. The same could not be said for Jake.

"I did what I had to do, Cresta!" he yelled angrily at her. "It's not a big deal anyway! I don't know why your complaining-most girls would kill for the opportunity!"

By this time I had entered the room to find both of my tributes standing mere feet apart, looking livid. Jake was towering over her, hands balled into fists and face slightly red from yelling. But Annie was standing her ground with her hands on her hips and fire in her eyes.

"I highly doubt that," Annie shot back.

"What is going on here," I interrupted in the most mentor-ish, authoritative voice I could muster, and both their heads shot around to look at me. Annie opened her mouth to speak, but then quickly shut it again, trying to re-arrange the wording in her head.

"She's getting worked up over nothing!" Jake jumped in.

"You _attacked _me," Annie nearly snarled, turning back to him.

"No-that's against the rules," Jake snorted. "I just kissed you!"

Everything seemed to stop for a moment. He did _what_? I felt an unfamiliar clenching sensation in my stomach and clamped my jaw shut, once again trying to maintain a look of calmness and focus on the continuing argument.

"You call that a kiss?" Annie was saying incredulously-a look of disgust on her face.

"Well, it's not my fault you're too inexperienced to make the most of what your given," Jake retorted, taking a step even closer to her. Annie instinctively stepped back, and I moved without even thinking. Grabbing him by the collar, I pushed him against the opposite wall forcefully, getting right up in his face.

"Do not touch her," I threatened in a low, deadly voice. "It is unfortunately against the law to harm a tribute before he enters the arena, but I swear I will happily break that law if you give me reason to."

And for the first time, I saw fear flash through his eyes. Satisfied, I released him and he stormed from the room. Taking a deep breath, I turned to face Annie, who was standing, frozen, in the middle of the room, staring at me with wide, shocked eyes.

"What exactly happened?" I asked, trying to smooth my voice out into kinder tones. She slowly lowered herself to the couch before speaking.

"Oh, he was trying to prove himself to the guy from 1," she explained stiffly in a furious, but controlled voice. "Alex—a complete pig! Anyway, the next thing I know, I'm up against a wall and he's trying to stick his tongue down my throat—it was disgusting! I smacked him pretty hard for it, but it was not nearly as satisfying as it should have been!"

"Our you okay?" I asked, just as stiffly, sitting down next to her. But when she answered, I got the distinct impression she was purposefully avoiding looking at me.

"Yeah," she shrugged. "Not exactly how I pictured my first kiss, but. . .you know. . .things happen. . ."

I felt the anger rising in my chest again, but suppressed it and managed to keep my face impassive. She was so close. I had the sudden urge to reach out, brush her hair out of her face, and show her what first kiss really was—but it wouldn't be right. Now, she needed her friend and her mentor. I gripped the cushions on the back of the couch and hoped she didn't notice that I had involuntarily begun to move closer. I was determined not to take advantage of her while she was feeling vulnerable.

"Annie," I whispered. "That wasn't a kiss—that was an attack-a violation." I paused, wanting to say more, but not sure how to. It didn't matter, though. A moment later, her head was resting on my shoulder.

"Thanks, Finnick," she whispered back.

"So," I said, trying to re-focus the conversation. "Not going to team up with district one then, I take it?"

"I don't know," she mused thoughtfully, surprising me. "It may be the best move. It's definitely going to be a Career year, Finnick."

Normally, I wouldn't take something like this seriously. There were a number of stratagies used in the Games and they were almost impossible to predict, but Annie seemed certain and she had an uncanny ability to be right about things.

"Of course it will be," I said, nudging her. "It's going to be you." She smiled.

"Of course," she agreed, completely unfazed and without a trace of doubt. "Well, I'm going to get a shower before dinner."

With that, she stood up, arching her back to stretch, and shooting me a content smile as she turned to leave. It took me a moment to come to my senses after she left. My shower was calling my name as well, and I could only hope Annie hadn't noticed her made too much of my disheveled appearance and Capitol perfume smell.

**END OF CHAPTER 5!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I KNOW—IT'S ABOUT TIME I UPDATED! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY—THINGS HAVE BEEN CRAZY, PLUS I KEPT CHANGING THIS CHAPTER, SO I HOPE IT TURNED OUT OK! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED, FAVORITED, AND ALERTED SO FAR! I AM TRULY HUMBLED BY YOUR RESPONSE TO THE STORY! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER!**

**CHAPTER 6:**

I rummaged around the draw for a shirt to pull on before running my hands quickly through my still slightly damp hair and charging out my door and running smack into someone who let out a squeal. I instinctively reached out to catch the falling being before allowing myself to focus and discover who it was I had so mindlessly crashed into—only to find a flustered looking Trixie staring back at me.

"Oh—Trixie, I'm so sorry," I apologized, giving her a smile and attempting smoothly to release her and step back. No such luck. She quickly regained her bearings and clutched me closer.

"Oh, Finnick, it's no problem at all," she simpered, batting her eyes in an embarrassingly obvious manner. I inwardly took a deep breath and forced myself to slide into the role the Capitol had assigned me.

"Well, I'm certainly glad to hear that," I purred into her ear. I could hear her breath hitch as she pressed her body closer into mine and had to force the vomit back down my burning throat.

"Why don't you allow me to escort you to dinner?" I asked seductively while trying to disentangle myself from her in a not so obvious way and still maintain my character. She giggled delightedly and clutched my arm as we continued down the hall.

Mags, Jake, and Annie were already seated at the table when we entered. I quickly led Trixie to her seat, trying to keep a certain amount of distance between us, but not so much that she realized I was acting differently. As I began to move away towards my seat, Trixie quickly pulled he towards and bringing mouth close to my ear murmured something that was probably supposed to be sexy, but I was too distracted to listen, and as I pulled my chair out to sit down I could feel Annie's stare on me.

It didn't matter, I told myself, and focused my energy on not acknowledging her gaze. However, as soon as I was situated at the table my eyes inevitably flickered in her direction. Unlike most girls caught staring, Annie did not look away, but calmly held my gaze, but her face remained blank. Time seemed to stop for a moment and I had a very distinct feeling of being captured. And then she simply turned back to her food without so much as a raised eyebrow or questioning look, leaving me to torment myself the rest of the meal over what she was thinking.

I was still in my personal, headache-inducing hell that night as I made my way to the living room. I had never obsessed so much over what someone thought of me. With the role I had to play, I pretty much knew that everyone would judge me and I got over worrying about it pretty fast, considering that it was inevitable. Annie already had heard the rumors; she knew my reputation, so it wasn't as if my behavior would be that shocking, and really what she had seen thus far had been tame compared to what I was normally doing; yet I still agonized over her thoughts.

My internal rant came to a sudden halt as I entered the living room and once again was confronted with the sight of Annie lounging on the couch. What was with her and these couches?

"We really need to stop meeting like this," I joked softly as I joined her on the couch. She smirked in acknowledgment.

Neither of us spoke, and we didn't have to. The silence was comfortable. This was one of the things I liked about her—she didn't feel the need to fill up the space around her with noise. She was content simply to let it be.

I watched her as she stayed lost in whatever thoughts she was entertaining at the moment. She was once again dressed in her leggings and oversized sweatshirt with the head-hole cut so large that it was always hanging off one of her shoulders. Her hair had dried naturally from her shower earlier and now lay in soft waves down her back, and her skin had a fresh glow about it. She shifted slightly and some of her long hair fell into her face, shielding her from my gaze. I acted on instinct and desire as I reached out and tucked it behind her ear, my finger grazing the side of her cheek softly as I did so. Her piercing green eyes shot up to mine and I froze with my hand still fingering the strands of hair behind her ear.

I held her gaze, searching for instructions, but she didn't move forward or pull away. She simply waited. I carefully shifted closer, letting my hand move to cup the back of her head. When I had leaned so close that our noses were next to each other and would brush against the other if one of us so much as breathed too hard, I paused again, noticing how, despite, her time in the Capitol, she still smelled deliciously like the sea. And with that thought swimming in my head, I firmly, but gently, pushed my lips onto hers.

After a moment I pulled back just enough to speak and before I had consciously made the decision I had opened my mouth.

"_That's _a first kiss," I whispered. The corners of her mouth twitched up ever so slightly and I was soaring for a brief moment, before reality brought me crashing down again.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, and pulled back, putting some distance between us on the couch. Her eyes widened in surprise for a moment.

"Th- that's ok," she stuttered, and I felt both shock and a feeling of something akin to triumph when I noticed the color rising in her cheeks.

"I mean. . .I didn't mind," she finished, not making eye contact with me.

"I shouldn't have. . ." I trailed off, leaning onto my knees and placing my head in my hands, while kicking myself both for giving into my temptation and for handling it so badly now.

"You're a real gentleman, Finnick," she stated, and I couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Most people have another word for it," I told her drily.

"That's not who you are," she murmured earnestly. "That's just an act. . .You're a good guy."

"Or maybe it's the other way around," I answered, putting on my seductive voice, but I could tell it was only a half-hearted attempt. I simply couldn't bring myself to be that guy in front of Annie.

She didn't answer right away though, and I felt panic rising in me that I had actually convinced her of it. I sat up to look at her. She was staring at me with that confused expression on her face again, but then she slowly shook her head.

"No," she breathed. "The player is the act, not the gentleman. I just don't know why." She sat still and I realized she was waiting for an explanation.

A new kind of panic seized me. Only Mags and Johana knew the truth of the situation, and I simply couldn't bring myself to lay out my shame to Annie. She would never see me in the same way again. Just as I was thinking that I was going to have to say something and was clutching desperately for a good vague response, she spoke again.

"It's ok," she said quietly. "You don't have to explain right now if you don't want to." And with that I felt her soft lips on mine again, but before I could even register their touch, they were gone and she was moving to stand up as if to leave.

I instinctively grabbed her arms just above the bend of her elbows and pulled her back down to a sitting position on the couch, staring at her. She looked shocked by my sudden movement and made to shift uncomfortably, though not very successfully, as my hold on her was still too strong.

"What?" she asked. "Did I not do it right?"

"You did it perfectly," I breathed as I brought my lips to hers again. My one hand cupped the side of her face, while the other wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to me. This kiss was a bit more intense than what we had shared previously, and yet was still filled with an innocence and sweetness I had never experienced before. Her hands rested lightly on my chest and a warmth washed over me, as once again I marveled at how wonderfully right it felt to hold her.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**LOVE IT? HATE IT? WHAT DO YOU THINK?**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7:**

I paced my room like a caged animal. I just couldn't get that kiss out of my head. I cursed myself for giving in to my desire, and yet I wanted nothing more than to take her into my arms again and forget about the rest of the world. I inwardly cursed myself and whipped around as the door creaked open.

"What have you been doing in here all afternoon?" asked Mags. "Wearing holes through the carpet?"

I plopped down on the end of my bed, jaw tightly clenched and Mags joined me, giving me a worrying look.

"I kissed Annie last night."

"Well, it's about time," was Mags' only response.

I gaped at her before getting up and continuing my rounds around the room.

"This is serious, Mags!" I insisted. "There's a lot to consider. . .her safety for one thing. . ."

"Does she know?" Mags, always straight to the point, asked. I sighed.

"She knows something's going on, but she doesn't realize just how bad it is. She says that I don't have to tell her until I want to, and I thought she must mean that because she let me kiss her a bit more afterwards. . ." I felt the corners of my mouth pull up involuntarily into a small smile.

Mags started laughing softly as she observed my face.

"And what makes you think otherwise?" she questioned.

"Breakfast this morning." Mags frowned.

"She acknowledged you and smiled a lot. I didn't see anything to be worried about," Mags mused. "She treated you the same as always."

"Exactly!" I cried. "We kissed! Shouldn't there be some sort of change in the relationship or something? Not that I want there to be—I mean, I do want, but—the Capital can't know, so. . .Look," I spluttered out. "I was up all last night worrying about how to handle it when I saw her today, afterall she doesn't know that the Capital can't know, and. . .after all of that worrying she goes and acts as if nothing happened!"

Mags didn't even attempt to suppress her laughter this time.

"Finnick," she chuckled, shaking her head fondly. "You are over analyzing this. Why don't you just talk to her tonight about it? Now, come to dinner."

Dinner passed much in the same way as breakfast and before I knew it I had gathered my courage and was making my way down the hall to her room. I opened the door and leaned casually against the frame. She was in the middle of her room; a look of deep concentration on her face and breathing hard as she expertly threw punches. She whirled around, her leg coming up agilely as she sliced it through the air with a kick. It wasn't until she turned for a second kick that she saw me. She stopped abruptly, her face flushed and beads of sweat rolling from her hairline down the nape of her neck.

"You know hand-to-hand," I observed, referring to her combat techniques. She didn't speak, but her one hand rested casually on her hip while the other one reached up to brush away the many messy strands of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail during her workout as her breathing slowly came under control again.

"You're good," I added. She smiled.

"Want to find out how good?" she asked before bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet in anticipation of a good fight.

"Tempting," I answered—and it was—"but I need to talk to you."

She tilted her head, scrunching up her nose as usual before grabbing a small towel that had been draped over one of the chairs, using it to wipe her face and neck. This was my cue to proceed, so I stepped into the room and turned to close the door softly. When I turned back around she was at the window seat, propped against it—not fully sitting, but not fully standing either. The towel was still in her hands and she was looking at me expectantly. I walked towards her, stopping in the middle of the room, and paused.

"Do I need to apologize for last night?" I asked quietly, bluntly. Her confused look deepened.

"No, of course not. . . .Do you _want _to apologize?"

"No!" I exclaimed quickly, running my hand through my hair distractedly. Now that I was trying to actually have this conversation with her, it all seemed so inexplicably stupid.

"What's this about, Finnick?"

"I just. . ." I paused, struggling to find the right words. "I just wanted to make sure. . . .You didn't act any different today." The confused look was back—she was clearly trying to formulate a response.

"I didn't know I should," she finally said. I mentally kicked myself. Of course she didn't. Annie didn't give big shows of emotion in the first place. Everything about her was subtle. What had I been expecting anyway? I sighed and sat down on the corner of her bed, deciding to just get to the real problem on my mind. I looked back up at her and found her watching me, but not impatiently. I gave her a questioning look.

"Just waiting for you to finish your thought process," she whispered simply, giving her shoulders a slight shrug. I smiled somewhat sadly.

"Annie," I began. "You remember that I didn't want to talk about my other persona?" She nodded in the affirmative.

"I still don't want to," I continued. "But I will say this: I am sure you have realized by now that everyone has a Capital role to play. It is a play of sorts in which Snow is the puppet master and there are serious consequences." I took a breath, struggling to figure out how to continue when Annie spoke up unexpectedly.

"Is this why you've never been in an actual relationship?"

"In part," I answered. "It is certainly easier to play my role by not being in one—my part requires that I not be. At the same time, I have never before found someone whom I wanted to be in a relationship with. . . .until now."

I waited with baited breath, but she didn't answer me right away. Instead she pushed herself lightly off of the ledge, walking over to the chair. Dumping her towel back onto it, she turned so that she was standing directly opposite of me and leaned back onto the wall.

"Are you. . . .saying that you want to be in a relationship with me?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but found that it had gone dry, so closed it and simply nodded.

"It may be a very short relationship," she whispered, smiling sadly, and I immediately knew she was referring to the Games. I felt my stomach clench in a sickening way, but pushed it aside and stood up.

"We've already determined that you're going to win this thing," I stated. "Look Annie, being in a relationship with me won't be easy—it would be secretive and. . . .but I want to try. . . .I promise I would. . . ." I was stumbling over my words again and my hand went to my hair in a frustrated manner. This usually was not an issue for me. Annie laughed softly, her eyes sparkling with a knowing look.

"I think it's amusing to see Finnick Odair flustered and tongue-tied." She grinned teasingly at me.

"Wow, thanks," I said somewhat sarcastically.

"You can't be suave and smooth all the time, Finnick," she laughed, shaking her head.

"I can try," I countered, taking a step closer to her and placing my hands on the wall on either side of her head, leaning closer slowly. I had just started to play around with the idea of kissing her again in my mind when she brought her hand to my chest in a manner that clearly told me to stop.

"Finnick," she whispered, and I was almost certain there was a breathless quality to her voice. "I'm sweaty, and it's gross." I leaned just slightly closer, despite her hand placement.

"Really?" I breathed into her ear. "Because I find it _very _attractive." There was a small pause before she let out a distinctly breathless laugh and gave me a playful shove that held just enough force to tell me that it was time to back up, which I respectfully did. She was wearing a small smile on her face as she rolled her eyes and shook her head at me.

"I need to take a shower," she stated, and pushed herself up onto her toes, brushing her lips lightly and quickly over my cheek before moving around me.

I heard the bathroom door close, but remained rooted to the spot, my hand running over the side of my face. She had agreed to give us a chance.

**END OF CHAPTER 7!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO IS FOLLOWING THIS STORY AND FOR THE REVIEWS—IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME!**

**CHAPTER 8**

Annie Cresta was sitting on my bed. I shook my head slightly and tried to focus. 'Stop it, Finnick! It's not like anything is going to happen! Annie's not that kind of girl, and you are a gentleman!' I berated myself.

Training was done and the Gamemakers had given the scores last night. Annie had pulled an impressive ten, just as Jake had, and I smiled slightly remembering the look of utter shock and confusion on his face when her score popped up on the screen. He had spent the rest of the night and this morning eyeing her with newfound curiosity. Now, it was time to prepare for the interview and I had spent hours trying to decide on the best strategy for her.

I leaned back in my chair, eyeing her as she sat crossed-legged and straight-backed on the end of the bed.

"So," I began.

"So," she repeated with a small smile, which I returned.

"We need to pick a persona for your interview," I informed her. "There are a number of options. Mine, for example, was 'sexy,' but we definitely won't be using that one for you." She raised her eyebrows slightly.

"You don't think I'm sexy?" she questioned innocently.

"I didn't say that," I said hastily, running my hand through my hair nervously. 'Oh, for heaven's sake, get a grip! You're Finnick Odair!' I coached myself silently. I took a deep breath, composing myself, and leaned towards her, propping my elbows on my knees.

"You are very sexy, Annie," I said, looking her straight in the eyes. "But I don't think we need to draw all the focus to that," I continued, thinking of Johanna's comment from the Opening Ceremonies. "There are other things—better things for you—that we can emphasize for the interview."

"Ok." She had not broken my eye contact, and still didn't.

"I want you," I instructed, maintaining the seriousness and intensity in my voice, "to be soft spoken, but to maintain a solid confidence. The Capital people will be drawn in by the mysterious air this creates. It shouldn't be too hard, since you already do these things naturally."

We spent the next few hours practicing questions and answers, which Annie fond extremely amusing.

"What?" I finally asked, as my question was cut short by her laughter.

"I'm sorry," she responded slightly breathless. "This is just so weird, pretending that you're Caesar!"

"What, you don't like my impression?" I pretended to be hurt. She just laughed, smiling and shaking her head slightly as she turned her head, her gaze shifting to the window, and studied the Capital skyline. I wasn't worried. We had been at this for hours and the answers she had actually given were good. I knew she'd pull it off tomorrow night.

"Well," I ventured, watching her, "I can think of something else for us to do."

A slight blush painted her cheeks as she stood and moved toward the window, biting her lower lip in an attempt to keep from grinning. I followed, coming up behind her and following her gaze to the streets far below. I carefully placed my hands on her waist and turned her slightly so that her back was against the edge of the window frame and looked deep into her eyes for a long moment. I brought my lips first to her forehead, then moved to her cheek, and finally the tip of her nose. My lips were mere centimeters from hers, our breath mingling, when Trixie started banging on the door.

"Come on, Annie! We need to go over how to properly walk in heels!"

I tried, and failed, to suppress my groan, and Annie giggled softly.

"I'll see you later," she whispered, and before I could respond, she had gracefully slid out of my grasp and around me, heading for the door.

That night I stood stoically in my room, my hand grasping a small piece of paper wrinkled in my fist—an appointment. My stomach twisted into an iron knot and my arms felt inexplicably shaky. No matter how many times I was forced to do this, the symptoms remained. Degrading your body was not something you became immune to—every time felt like the first time.

I took a deep breath. It was nearly 10 at night—everyone would be in their rooms, most likely sleeping due to the big day tomorrow. I moved quietly out of my room and down the hall.

"Finnick?"

My heart stopped. I turned slowly. Annie was leaning on her doorframe, her one hand still grasping the handle of her open door. She was dressed in a deep purple over-sized V-neck t-shirt that hung on her like a nightgown, stopping just above her knees. Her hair was flowing tangled down her back and over her shoulders, and her questioning eyes still had the air of sleep about them, matching her soft, sleep-thickened voice.

"Annie," I managed to croak out. The symptoms had intensified ten-fold and I knew then that I would prefer death to committing this act against the girl I loved, as I was about to do.

I moved back down the hall to her door, pairing each step with an attempt at a steady breath. When I stood in front of her, I paused, trying to conceal the pain and sorrow in my eyes. She hadn't moved or shifted position—simply waited for me to come to her. I slowly and deliberately lifted both of my hands to her face, running them over her cheeks and brushing her hair out of her face. I held her face in my hands strongly and yet tenderly as I lowered my lips to hers. I tried to release all of my passion into this single lingering deep kiss before pulling slowly away.

"Go back to sleep, Annie," I whispered hoarsely, allowing my fingers to run over her cheeks once more as I dropped my hands, and taking a small step back.

Her eyes had been closed, but now they fluttered open and fixed me once again with that questioning stare. I placed my hand on her stomach and pushed her slowly back through her doorway, but as she closed the door her lips turned up into a small, innocent smile in her attempt to comfort me it seemed, and I had to grasp the wall tightly to keep myself from crumbling right there. Oh, if she only knew what she was comforting me for!

That night, as I performed my business, I only saw Annie's face, heard Annie's whisper, felt Annie's touch, and smelled Annie's scent. My insides struggled—half of me clinging to her and the other half attempting to shield her from the knowledge of my transgressions even in my mind.

**END OF CHAPTER 8!**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**SO SORRY FOR ALL OF THR TROUBLE VIEWING THE LAST CHAPTER—HOPEFULLY THAT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!**

**CHAPTER 9**

I lean against the back of the couch, half sitting, half standing. I'm dressed in black dress pants and a white dress shirt with the top few buttons undone, at my stylist's insistence. I nervously roll the sleeves of my shirt up to my elbows and shift my weight again—I can practically hear Mags shaking her head exasperatedly from her position on the armchair adjacent to the couch.

We are currently waiting for the arrival of our tributes to go down to the interviews, and this will be the first time I see Annie since our brief encounter last night. I had gotten back to the Training Center late this morning and she was already locked away with her stylist. I was actually thankful for this, as I didn't think I would be able to look her in the eyes after where I had come from. I spent at least an hour trying to scrub myself clean, as I always did after my Capital encounters, and spent the afternoon trying to suppress the guilt and despair that was bubbling up inside me.

Jake arrived first of course, the boys always did, and we walked to the elevator in relative silence to await Annie's arrival. Only a few minutes later I heard the door open from down the hall and soft footsteps moving towards our group. I gathered myself and turned to greet her—my breath caught in my chest and my mind went blank.

Annie glided down the hall, a comfortable smile gracing her lips. Her dress for this evening was a deep royal blue, bringing out the blue flecks in her sea green eyes. The corset-like top hugged her torso before billowing out into a full skirt that reached her knees. Lace short sleeves fell from either shoulder. The dress accentuated the curves of her body, and somehow managed to keep her properly covered—probably the reason for Annie's smile, I thought. She wore vintage black heels and her curled hair was half-piled on top of her head with a few curls framing her delicate face.

I quickly reminded myself to close my mouth and smiled my first genuine smile of the day as she reached me.

"You look stunning," I whispered as I placed my hand on the small of her back and guided her into the elevator after the others. Her smile widened and her cheeks flushed.

Once again I stayed close by her side until we were standing backstage. She turned to me, giving me a small smile, but her eyes held no expectations. This was good, considering that no matter how much I wanted to kiss her right now, it was simply out of the question in public—even a hug was probably too risky. I cursed the Capital in my head for the one-millionth time in the past 24 hours.

"I'll see you afterwards," I whispered, my lips barely moving, before turning and making my way into the audience.

I took my usual seat next to Johanna, trying to suppress my sigh.

"What's got you down in the dumps, moron?" she greeted me.

"Oh, right," I muttered back. "Because I don't have anything to be upset about. . ."

"Yes, but you're doing a worse job than usual at covering up said depression," Johanna countered. I just shook my head at her as the lights dimmed and the tributes joined Caesar Flickerman on the stage.

The first few Districts held nothing particularly remarkable and everything that was to be expected of them. Finally, it was Annie's turn. As she moved to the front of the stage, I sat up straighter, gripping the armrests. I could feel Johanna raise her eyebrows slightly to my left.

Annie sat across from Caesar, crossing her ankles and folding her hands neatly in her lap.

"Annie!" Caesar clapped his hands together. "It is so good to see you!"

"You as well, Caesar," Annie responded. Her voice was quiet, but at the same time very solid and easily heard.

"So, Annie," Caesar continued, leaning towards her. "What do you think of the Capital?"

"I have truly never seen anything like it. It has been quite the experience," came her easy response, with a small warm smile, her eyes sparkling.

"Well, many people have never seen a score like the one you got in training! What on earth did you do in there?"

"What did I do?" she let out a small laugh. "I did what I do best, Caesar."

"Annie! You're killing us!" Caesar clutched his heart. "But tell us—after how amazing you looked at the Opening Ceremonies—are you a free agent?"

"There is no one is District 4 waiting for me." I had to bite the insides of my cheeks to keep from smiling at her excellent word choice. And to keep myself from cursing all the Capital men who were leaning forward eagerly in their seats.

"Well then, I must ask," Caesar whispered loudly as if he were gossiping with her. "What do you think of your mentor, Finnick Odair?"

The screams arose from the female portion of the audience before he had even finished saying my name and I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes at the shallowness of it all. Instead, I unconsciously leaned forward further, holding my breath—we had not practiced a question like this yesterday. But I needn't have worried. Annie was perfectly calm, as usual.

"Well, Caesar," she was saying with a small smile playing at her lips. "I wouldn't dare say anything but the best in front of _this _audience." The screams grew louder and Caesar was laughing joyfully.

"A wise decision, indeed!" he commented as the timer went off.

Annie shook Caesar's hand and she returned to her seat. I let out the breath I had been holding and leaned back in my seat, feeling drained.

"We have things to talk about," muttered Johanna, watching me out of the corner of her eye, and I knew she had figured out my feelings for Annie. Heck, she had probably figured it out the night of the Opening Ceremonies. I gave a curt nod before zoning out for the rest of the interviews.

I was sidetracked by some Capital floozies after the interviews and it took all of the skills I possessed to escape the rabble and make my way to the elevators. I was late and the Center was practically empty. That's when I caught the familiar profile moving into the elevator. I wondered briefly why Annie was running as late as I was, but not for long as I darted into the small contraption just as the door closed, wrapping my arms around her from behind.

"You were fantastic," I whispered into her ear, so as to assure her it was just me. And as she twisted her head to look up at me, smiling, I smoothly captured her lips with mine. I felt the tension melt from my body as she twisted in my arms, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me even closer.

All too soon the elevator jerked to a stop at level 4, surprising us both. I grasped her more tightly around the waist with one arm, throwing my other out to the wall behind her to stop us from tumbling over. She let out a small gasp as our lips jerked apart, followed by a soft laugh. We righted ourselves, stepping apart, and as she tucked her stray strands of hair behind her ears, the sparkle left her eyes. She suddenly looked tired and sad. I had a feeling that my expression mirrored hers. I reached out, softly cupping her cheek in my hand. This could very well end up being the last night I ever spent with her.

**END OF CHAPTER 9!**

**PLEASE TAKE A MOMENT TO REVIEW! I LOVE ALL FEEDBACK!**


	10. Chapter 10

**THANK YOU T O ALL OF YOU WHO ARE REVIEWING AND FOLLOWING THIS STORY, ECT! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

**CHAPTER 10:**

Everyone was gathered on the couches in front of the television when Annie and I entered the room to take our seats for the airing of the interviews. Why it was necessary for us to watch the television special when we had just been at the filming was beyond me, but it was Capital orders.

"Sorry, got held up," I said by way of an explanation as we took our seats next to each other on the free loveseat. I locked eyes with Mags, who gave me a short, understanding nod.

"Oh, it's quite alright, Finnick!" simpered Trixie. "There's no need for an apology—really!" I felt Annie shift uncomfortably next to me.

"Thank you, Trixie," I managed to get out in a gracious tone. The program started and all faces swiveled to the screen, but I glanced at Annie just in time to determine the somewhat strange look she shot at Trixie as her eyes passed over the woman on their way to the screen.

I felt my chest tighten and heart speed, first due to the thought of getting into a conversation with Annie about my twisted relationship with the Capital, and then because I registered just how close our bodies were squished together on the small loveseat. I let my fingers run inconspicuously down the edge of her skirt, feeling the soft silk fabric on my skin before resting my hand casually over hers and carefully intertwining our fingers. We both remain staring at the television impassively, but she gives my hand a slight squeeze in response.

We watch in silence and as the interviews come to an end, a heavy tension settles over the room. I wrap my arms around Annie as we stand, giving her a brief hug.

"I'll see you in a bit," I whisper into her ear. She nods imperceptivity, not making eye contact, and moves towards Mags.

I turn to look at Jake, who gives me a curt nod, remaining on the opposite side of the room, but I have more to say to him. I move casually and quietly towards him, pulling him apart from the rest of the group.

"You will not hurt her," I state in a quiet deadly voice, our eyes locking. He smirks.

"I plan on winning."

"Of course you do. But if you attack her or deliberately put her into a situation that will result in her death, it won't matter if you make it out alive—I'll kill you myself."

That's all I need to say. He may be arrogant, but he knows I'm more than capable of it. I nod to him.

"Good luck." And I meant it. No one deserves the arena. His death will sadden me just like all the others. But it must happen because that is the only way to bring Annie back.

"Isn't there someone who needs you right now?" I jump, startled by Mags' voice. She gives me a sad smile and pats me on the arm in a motherly manner as I leave her alone in the living room and head down the hall.

When I arrive at Annie's room, I open the door quietly. She sat on one side of the bed wearing long grey pajama pants and a navy blue tank top. Her long hair lay loose about her shoulders and her vivid green eyes reflected the city lights as she watched the window.

I moved silently across the room and climbed onto the other side of the bed, taking her hand gently in mine.

"What are you thinking?" I whispered, my voice hoarse.

"Death be not proud," she whispered back, her voice matching mine. I studied her profile, for she had not moved to look at me, and let my silence speak my confusion and ask my questions. A sad, wistful smile appeared on her lips.

"Death be not proud,

though some have called thee mighty and dreadful,

for thou art not so.

For those whom thou thinkest thou dost overthrow,

Die not, poor death.

Nor yet canst thou kill me.

From rest and sleep,

Which but thy pictures be—much pleasure,

Then from thee much more must flow,

And soonest our best men with thee do go,

Rest of their bones and soul's delivery.

Thou art slave to Fate, Chance, Kings, and Desperate men,

And doth with poison, war, and sickness dwell,

And poppies or charms can make us sleep as well,

And better then thy stroke! Why swellest thou then?

One short sleep past, we wake eternally,

And death shall be no more.

Death, thou shalt die."

I stared at her in amazement. I had never heard anyone speak so beautifully before. The language seemed to come from another world and I wondered where she had learned it. She turned to glance at me before looking down at our hands.

"It's a poem," she whispered by way of an explanation. "From a long time ago."

"Do you believe it?" I asked.

"I'm not afraid to die," she answered, her voice quivering. She turned her body towards me and I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer. Her breathing had become more labored and tears shone on her beautiful face. When she spoke next, her voice cracked.

"But I don't want to die. . . . not yet."

I brought my hand to her face as I held her close, wiping away her tears gently with my thumb. I wondered if she could feel my quickened heartbeat under her hand that was placed on my chest.

"You won't die," I whispered emotionally. "I promise, Annie, I will do everything in my power to bring you back. You understand? I love you."

And with that I kissed her slowly and deeply. It was some time before we broke apart and when we did, we were both breathing a little unevenly. I ran my fingers over her cheek as I brushed her hair behind her ear.

"You should rest," I whispered reluctantly. The corners of her mouth turned up slightly, though her eyes were sad again. I felt her hand leave my pounding chest and come to my cheek. She carefully brushed my hair out of my eyes and ran her fingers down the side of my face, gently exploring. My eyes began to shut as I reveled in the sweetness of her touch.

I felt her body shift closer, pressing against mine, and sensed her face drawing closer. Her lips hovered next to mine.

"I love you too," she whispered, her lips brushing against mine as she spoke, and it was as if she was murmuring the words right into my mouth. My grip on her waist tightened as I captured her lips with mine again, my other hand burying itself into her hair, trying to permanently entangle itself there.

That night I stayed in her bed, holding her close. Nothing more happened, and I didn't want it to. I had never felt so much for one person; Annie was a part of me, and her existence was what I breathed. She was a shining light in this word of despair, and as she rested against my chest, I prayed, as I had never prayed before, for her return to me.

**END OF CHAPTER 10!**

**THOUGHTS? THE NIGHT BEFORE IS ALWAYS AN IMPORTANT SCENE—DID I DO IT JUSTICE, OR NO? I LOVE FEEDBACK!**


	11. Chapter 11

**SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! MY ONLY EXCUSE IS SCHOOL! BEFORE WE START, SOME OF YOU WERE ASKING ABOUT THE POEM IN THE LAST CHAPTER. IT IS CALLED "DEATH BE NOT PROUD" AND WAS WRITTEN BY JOHN DONNE (1572 – 1631). IT IS ONE OF MY ALL-TIME FAVORITES!**

**NOW, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO. . . .**

**CHAPTER 11**

The next morning I was awake before the sun. Annie was still nestled into my side, her arm one arm flung loosely across my waist. I shifted slightly, pulling her even more into me, my one hand cupping the back of her head, my fingers tangled loosely in her hair, and the other hand gripping her waist.

I sighed. What I wouldn't give to simply stay in this position forever—then I would be perfectly content.

But today was the first day of the Games and that could not be. I shifted slightly, carefully sitting up and extricating myself from her. She let out a tired moan and rolled onto her back. I smiled despite pain in my chest.

"Annie," I whispered, leaning over her. "Annie, you need to get up." She hummed softly in response and slowly her eyes flickered open and I was staring directly into those deep green pools. My breath caught in my chest.

I decided right then and there that there was nothing more beautiful and pure than the sight of her face in the morning and took it upon myself to memorize every inch of her image—the way her dark hair splayed out around her on the pillow, how her clear eyes sparkled underneath her tired, half-opened lids, her slightly parted full lips. I might not get another chance to study her like this. My insides constricted at the thought, and I pushed them back down. No—I must stay positive for Annie.

Her hand reaches up slowly and her fingers brush over the side of my face. She inches herself up into a sitting position with her back resting against the headboard. Minutes tick by and we simply sit there in silence, staring at each other, taking in the other's presence. There really is nothing fitting to say at a time like this—everything just seems to fall flat. But I know that I must get down to the control room. Mags will be waiting for me.

Finally, I bring my hand to her cheek and lean in, kissing her. Her hand reaches up, gently grasping my wrist as she leans into me.

"I love you. I'll see in about a week," I murmur against her lips. As I slowly pull away, she nods slightly, taking a deep breath. I brush her hair behind her ear and slowly let my hand fall before moving to the door. My last glimpse of her as the door closes shows her still sitting on the bed, watching me. Her gaze is innocent and tragic and lovely.

I make my way to the Control Room in a slight daze. Don't lose it now, I repeat to myself, but I feel my seams breaking and my insides crumbling. I stop in front of the door. This is it. Annie needs you. I take a deep breath in and with that breath pull back in everything that had been falling just moments ago. My jaw is set. I enter the room and walk wordlessly over to Mags at the District 4 station.

Mags watches me wordlessly as I take my seat in front of our screen before placing a gnarled hand on my knee and giving me a knowing and sympathetic look.

"Over soon," she whispered. I nodded, maintaining a stoic expression. Yes, one way or another this would all be over soon. The Games usually lasted roughly a week. It's never officially scheduled, but that just seems to be how long it usually takes for twenty-four kids to kill each other off. I began to feel nauseous, and took a few deep breaths, shaking my head to get rid of the constant flow of images from the arena, replacing them all with the image I etched into my memory this morning. I glance around the room. Only Mags seems to have noticed my moment of weakness, and I am thankful for that.

I glance at the clock—one minute. The room grows quiet and tense as the tributes are lifted into the arena. I lean towards the screen, focused solely on Annie, my body rigid on the edge of my seat. Annie has her game face on—calm and confident. I wonder where she learned to act so well. She certainly didn't learn the same way I did. . . .

Her eyes are flitting around the arena, taking in the small meadow with the Cornucopia and the vast mountains and forests surrounding it. She tilts her head slightly and I know she has heard the faint sounds of the waterfall and river still hidden from view. The her body smoothly crouches into a running position and. . . .chaos.

I grip the table so hard that the feeling in my fingers vanishes, as I try to keep up with her. This proves much harder than it looks, and I am momentarily stunned by just how fast and agile she actually is. She always was way too modest about her abilities, I suppose—but I don't dwell on the thought—I need to stay focused.

As the battlefield clears, I spot her near the Cornucopia, unscathed, and let out the breath I had been holding. She has a few knifes stuck into her belt and is on high alert. The remaining Careers begin to gather—Jake, Alex, Alex's partner Jen, and District 2—Blake and Gabby.

This year's group seems a bit more tense than in years past—more dominant personalities than usual. But in the end, Alex claims the alpha role and they begin to set up camp.

I lean back in my chair and realize I'm shaking slightly. I rub my hands over my face and try to relax a bit. Everyone was getting their bearings now and there would most likely be no more action until the hunting party tonight.

I hear footsteps stomping towards my station and a moment later Johanna throws herself down next to me.

"Done already?" I ask, glancing at her. She shrugs.

"My tributes this year were idiots anyway," she spits out. I reach over and give her leg a sympathetic pat. She said that the past two years as well. I turned back to my screen and watched Annie setting up a makeshift shelter. How did she manage to come out of a bloodbath still looking so beautiful? Something of my thoughts must have shown on my face because I heard Johanna cough next to me.

"Well, don't try to hide too much the fact that you want her so badly," she muttered under breath so no one else would hear. I sighed, running my hand through my hair, and turned to look at her.

"Sorry," I said, giving my head a shake.

"You need to get a grip, Finnick. You're usually much better at this."

"I know!" I whispered exasperatedly. "It's just. . . .if she doesn't come out of this. . . ." my gaze drifted back to the screen. Johanna shifted awkwardly next to me—she hated serious or sentimental conversations.

"Well," she said in her attempt at a comforting comment. "At least you had last night."

"What?" My voice snaps along with my head back to her, and her eyes widen in shock—the first genuine emotion she's shown today.

"You—you mean you didn't. . . ."

"Of course not!"

She pauses before crossing her arms and letting out an exasperated noise.

"Well, hate to break it to you, Finnick, but that might very well have been your only chance."

"You think _that's_ all I care about?" Our voices are still hushed, but the emotion is thick and palpable.

"I—well—I thought. . . ." And for the first time in two years, Johnan Mason was speechless. I leaned forward, still keeping my voice low.

"I would never do that to her! I _respect _her! I _love _her!"

"Yes! You _love _her! So, if you're given one night—"

I let out a frustrated sound, struggling to keep control, and clasped my hands tightly together, so as not to throw them into the air.

"I will not let the Capital force this decision! I will not let them control something so intimate and important!"

"Why not?" she hissed. "Don't they kind-of already do that?"

"That's different!" I spit back. "Are you suggesting I degrade Annie to the same level as those Capital women? Or as me?"

"Of course not! Besides, if she wins she will be at your level whether you like it or not! Have you seen her sponsor list?

"Of course I have!" A new anger was building up inside of me now.

"All men! You know what their expectations are!"

"Can we _not _talk about this right now?" I flexed my fingers. After my Games I swore I would never kill again, but these Capital vermin were giving me second thoughts now.

An uneasy silence settled over us. Several minutes later, Johanna spoke so quietly I almost missed it.

"I'm sorry, Finnick. If I loved someone perhaps I would feel the same way."

I gave her a curt nod, my eyes remaining on the screen in front of me, and just like that, our peace was made.

It had grown dark in the arena, and Annie was sitting guard at the Career camp—her excuse to avoid the hunt. She sat so still that she might have been a statue, her back to the river and her eyes locked on the mountains and trees before her. She must have sat like that for at least a full hour. Then, without warning, her eyes shifted smoothly and she was staring directly into the camera. My heart skipped a beat. She held her gaze for several significant seconds before returning them to their original watch. I swallowed. It was impossible, I know for her to see me, but I felt as though her eyes had been watching me.

**END OF CHAPTER 11!**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

The next day and a half passed in much the same manner—with Annie managing to fly under the radar, always taking the place of camp guard during hunting parties, and when she made it into the final eight, I began to let my hope grow just a bit.

Johanna had taken it upon herself to stay permanently attached to my station and was currently sitting next to me with her bare feet propped up on the table and a bowl of popcorn in her lap. I watched her out of the corner of my eye as she popped a few kernels into her mouth. Man, she could be so irreverent at times!

I hadn't slept properly for a couple of days now, and was sure that coffee was beginning to lose its effect. I shifted anxiously in my seat as I watched Annie and the other careers tidy up their camp after a small earthquake.

"Don't you want to get out of this room?" I finally snapped at Johanna as she began munching louder than usual.

"Right," she retorted. "Because I _really _want to go mingle with the Capital." Mags chuckled softly on my other side.

"When is she going to kill someone?"

"She's not going to kill anyone," I explained for at least the third time in the past 48 hours, running my hand over the side of my face as I tried to stay alert.

"Well," said Johanna, who seemed unimpressed with that idealistic goal. "If she's going to win, she's going to need to break away from the Careers and kill someone pretty soon."

"We'll see," I answered noncommittally.

"Something better happen soon or the Gamemakers are going to take matters into their own hands," Mags muttered. "That last earthquake was too small to do much physical damage. The next one will be big."

No worries, Mags," Johanna replied in a bored tone. "That Alex kid is about to cause some trouble."

I tensed and leaned further towards the screen. Annie had described Alex very accurately when she told me that he was a pig. Indeed, the guy had given crude interview and despite the fact that he was fighting for his life still managed to somehow find time to hit on the female tributes both with lewd comments and occasionally with his hands. I felt sickened at the very thought of him—the imbecile had no idea how to treat a woman!

Right now, his eyes were focused on Annie My jaw tightened, as did my grip on the table in front of me, as he approached her casually.

"Cresta," he greeted as he came up behind her, pretending to look over her shoulder at the supplies she was sorting through. But it was impossible to miss his hand as he placed it dangerously low on her back and began inching it further down. My grip tightened even further.

She swatted him firmly away and moved down the line of supplies, not even sparing him a look. He followed, again trying to make a smooth grab at her. Again, she rebuffed him and kept moving. My teeth began to grind as he made his third attempt.

This time she swung around, looking him directly in the eyes.

"You so much as attempt to do that again, Alex, and I will shatter every bone in that hand of yours," she spoke in a low, calm voice, but could not be mistaken. I felt Johanna shift slightly towards the screen—her interest piqued.

"Can she do that?" Mags asked curiously. I didn't respond, but remained focused on Alex, who clearly had the same question on his mind. He glanced behind him at Jake, who, to my chagrin, had been watching the entire interaction between him and Annie without so much as one attempt to step in.

Usually District partners had each other's backs to some extent, but then considering his indiscretions towards Annie, I guess it was too much to hope he would do something. If anything, he was watching with a look of great interest, as though trying to figure out what would happen. He glanced at Alex, smirked, and shook his head slightly with a shrug o his shoulders.

This was all the confirmation Alex needed. He let out a loud laugh through which the exclamation, "Yeah, right!" could be heard, as he reached for Annie again.

It happened so fast; the only reaction possible was dazed shock. His fingers had barely brushed her backside when her hand whipped around, covering it. The next thing possible to register was the sounds of many small bones cracking with impressive force and speed, and a string of curse words flowing from Alex's mouth.

"Yes!" I pounded my fist once on the table before throwing myself against the back of my chair. I couldn't control the huge smile forcing itself onto my face. "Yes, yes, yes," I repeated under my breath.

For a moment, the rest of the room remained silent, still stunned. Then Johanna burst into a fit of laughter. I glanced over at her, trying to fight my smile, and caught her eye.

"Well, ok then," she nodded. "I just might approve of your choice after all!"

Mags smiled silently, anew spark in her eyes, and from the District 1's station I could feel the glares on my back. Ah, well, it really isn't my problem that their tribute is a doochbag, I decided. The guy had it coming to him.

I took a deep breath, focusing again on the screen in front of me. Annie had left the camp and was stomping through the woods. Somewhat to my dismay, Jake was close at her heels. After a few minutes, having put a significant amount of distance between herself and the camp, she whips around to face him. Her face remains calm and her voice is measured.

"Why are you following me?"

"I—" Jake stumbles over his words slightly, and I'm pleased that he looks a bit disconcerted.

"I didn't know you could do that," he finishes lamely. Annie places her hands pointedly on her hips.

"You learn something new every day." Jake shifts uncomfortably, reaching up to rub the back of his neck, and I can't help but smirk a little.

Silence ensues for a longer period then most people would be comfortable with, but Annie doesn't flinch away. She simply continues to look at him expectantly, waiting for him to make the next move.

"I figure we could ally for a bit," he finally settles on.

"I don't trust you," she returns simply.

"Well, _I _don't trust _you_!" Jake retorts, his anger flaring up. Annie lets out a short humorless laugh.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about me," she explains calmly. "I'm not going to attack you. Unless, of course, you attack me, and then I'll be forced to fight you—and I will win." I smile slightly as I remember her similar declaration to me on the train.

Jake crosses his arms and smirks, finally getting back into his element.

"You wouldn't harm me," he argues. "The district wouldn't be to happy with you—I'm your partner." Whether he simply thinks Annie wouldn't be able to do it in the end because of her compassion, or her seriously doesn't see the obvious flaw in his statement, I'm not sure. But I'm more than willing to bet that it is the latter. Annie seems to think so too because she takes the time to lay it out for him.

"No one would be angry with me for killing you, Jake," she patiently explains. "Because the only way that it going to happen is if you try to kill me. You need to initiate it, so you will be the one people will be angry with one of us ends up killing the other."

Jake takes a moment to consider her logic.

"Fine then," he concedes. "Alliance?" Annie surveys him briefly.

"Don't slow me down." And with that she turns on her heels and marches further into the woods.

I slowly let out the breath I had been holding, and attempted to loosen my insides, which seemed to be in permanent knots—it was futile though. I ran both hands through my hair, grasping them behind my neck.

"This isn't good," I muttered.

"What?" Johanna butted in. "She's in the best shape I've ever seen a tribute in at this stage in the Games."

"Physically, perhaps," I conceded. "Mentally. . ."

"She's fine!" Johanna laughed. "You saw everything that just happened! She was calm, in control—she handled it perfectly!" Mags raised her eyebrows at Johanna's rare compliment, but I didn't bother with amazement at the uncharacteristic remark.

"But she's not fine," I said, frustrated. I sighed harshly. Yes, I knew she looked fine to everyone else, but I still saw the way she tried to control the automatic flinch that came with each canon. I saw the look in her eyes when the Careers returned to camp with so much blood on their swords, or her slightly labored breathing when a child's dying scream pierced the air.

I had known Annie for years, watched her for years. How could I explain this complicated girl to Johanna in minutes, when it took me years to figure her out—and sometimes I wasn't even sure I did have her completely figured out. I took a deep breath. I had to try.

"Johanna," I began. "You won't know that something is wrong with Annie until it is too late. She doesn't deal with things outwardly the way you do. It's all done internally with her. She takes everything in and processes it that way. You've been through this," I gestured to the arena. "Can you imagine taking all of _this_ in and dealing with it there? Trust me, the stress is starting to get to her."

Johanna raised her eyebrows and I could feel Mags smirking at me despite her concern.

"What?" I asked defensively. "I had a lot of time to observe. . ." I trailed off. Mags sighed and patted my arm in her grandmotherly fashion.

"Not much we can do for her," she spoke softly.

I knew this, of course. But as Mags said it, the most poignant feeling of dread came over me. I had never had a premonition before, but I couldn't help but remember the time I had been present for one of Annie's feelings only a couple of months ago. I remember her preparing my usual order one day in the fish market. She had seemed off that day—tense. Her eyes kept flitting to the shore and her brow would furrow in worry. I couldn't understand it at the time—it was the perfect day, nothing unusual or dangerous about the weather or the work that was being done—and yet she was clearly distressed. That night I received the news of the freak accident that caused one of the fishing vessels to go down—her father went down with it.

Now, I took a deep breath in an attempt to steady myself, and watched as she leaned over to build a small fire to cook some meat, her shoulders tense.

**END OF CHAPTER 12**

**REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS MUCH APPRECIATED! I WOULD REALLY LOVE YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS CHAPTER!**

**I HAVE A VERY THOROUGH IDEA AND UNDERSTANDING OF WHO ANNIE IS AND HOW SHE OPPERATES AND WHY SHE CRACKED—THESE THINGS WOULD BE MUCH EASIER TO EXPLAIN AND EXPLORE IF I WERE WRITING FROM ANNIE'S POV, BUT IS PROVING AN INTERESTING CHALLENGE TO EXPLAIN TO READERS THROUGH FINNICK'S POV, PARTICULARLY BECAUSE I THINK ANNIE IS AN INTERNAL BEING RATHER THAN AN EXTERNAL ONE.**

**ANYWAY—WHAT DO YOU THINK?**


End file.
